Safe
by Hera Blank
Summary: Como punição pela revolta, cada um dos distritos devem providenciar uma garota e um garoto com idades entre 12 e 18 anos para a "Colheita". Estes tributos ficarão sob custodia da Capital e serão transferidos para a arena pública onde lutarão até a morte até que reste somente um vitorioso. De agora em diante e para sempre este campeonato será conhecido como "Os Jogos Vorazes".
1. P01C00 - The Tour

**The Tour**

O céu acinzentado antecipava a chuva que estava por vir. Enquanto andava para sucinta livraria, a multidão se intensificava ao meu redor na tentativa de vislumbrar o menino que fez história em toda Panem. Parado na frente do Edifício de Justiça, ele não era mais um vencedor qualquer, era o mais novo vencedor de toda a história dos Jogos Vorazes.

O seu cabelo em um loiro mel brilhava contra a pouca luz do dia. A inocência de seus olhos castanhos contrastavam com suas atitudes. Mas, ao lado de um gigante de quase dois metros de altura, ele realmente aparentava ser somente uma criança de 12 anos de idade.

Por um breve momento, observei seus mentores. Parados, cada um de um lado, o protegiam com avidez. A sua voz falhava, insistentemente. Não por estar à frente de uma multidão, mas sim por estar iniciando a sua puberdade.

Os parentes dos Tributos o olhavam fixamente. O vi desviar o olhar dos familiares e até mesmo das imagens dos que morreram. Nosso distrito não aceitava muito bem a derrota. Suas mãos tremulas aparentavam dificuldade em segurar as folhas simetricamente cortadas. A alocução pretensiosa, astuta e com muita sagacidade expressava que aquelas palavras não lhe pertenciam.

Enquanto passava perto de um adorno, no centro da multidão, sua voz cessou informando o fim do breve discurso. Observei seu rosto desaparecer enquanto entrava no Edifício da Justiça. As portas se fecharam com fugacidade.

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar do local. Olhei, curiosamente, dois ou três guarda-chuvas se abrirem ao pequeno sinal de uma garoa. Apesar de ser o distrito mais rico de toda Panem, o Distrito 1 não acatava o mesmo estilo luxuoso da Capital.

A vida não parecia ser difícil como nos distritos mais pobres. Desde pequena tive onde ficar ou o que comer, mas é claro que tudo tem seu preço. Eu, que vivia a base de grãos e óleo, sabia muito bem o que era estar junto com a minoria.

O caminho pareceu mais tortuoso quando as ruas finalmente ficaram vagas. Havia algumas pessoas debaixo de marquises se escondendo dos grossos pingos que agora caiam do céu. De uma forma bruta, abri a porta da pequena livraria. Certifiquei-me que não havia outra pessoa ali, e puxei o mais fino livro de uma prateleira escondida. Um estreito caminho se abriu a minha frente.

Para alguns, o acesso aquele grande clube oculto era rotina. Lamentavelmente, eu estava incluída neste grupo de pessoas. Apesar do motivo que me levou aquele lugar ser diferente das razões para a maioria estar ali, isso não me alegrava.

O Centro de Treinamento era normalmente frequentado por órfãos. Alguns eram obrigados a se preparar para os Jogos Vorazes, e outros, como eu, realizavam tarefas domesticas: limpar, cozinhar e cuidar dos menores. Havia, também, alguns Carreiristas que não estavam ali por imposição, mas sim por livre e espontânea vontade. Sentia uma extrema dificuldade em entender como pessoas não necessitadas se disponibilizavam a participar daquela carnificina.

A medida que caminhava, o corredor se alargava, e o cofre do antigo banco se aproximava, iniciava-se o hall da fama. Havia, no total, oito fotos penduradas naquela parede. Desde o nosso primeiro vitorioso, Joseph Wey, ganhador da 2ª Edição dos Jogos, até nosso mais recente, Emmett McCarty, que venceu a 58º Edição.

Eu, definitivamente, não era como este último. O garoto é tão cheio de si, que se voluntariou ao completar 18 anos. Ele completou os 7 anos de treinamento, e se transformou em uma máquina mortífera. Ir para a arena era sua aspiração.

Por outro lado, a minha era ir embora. Eu só desejava um mundo sem jogos, sem mortes, sem vencedores.

Mas, infelizmente, essa não era a minha opção.


	2. P01C01 - Reaping

**Reaping**

O orfanato não era grande, o que nos fazia dividir o pouco espaço que tínhamos. A madeira que cobria o chão já fizera parte do Edifício da Justiça, que, ao receber um tabuado desconsiderado pela Capital, nos cedeu de bom grado o velho e riscado assoalho antigo. As cortinas e tapeçarias eram similarmente reutilizadas, bem como as roupas de cama e mesa.

Naquela manhã, após um banquete comemorativo, fomos dispensados para nossos quartos. Nossa única tarefa fora ficar apresentáveis para o grande show de horrores patrocinado pela Capital, "A colheita". Os eloquentes do Distrito 1 haviam se juntado no ano passado para confeccionarem uniformes para os órfãos com retalhos de tecido. Os mesmos julgavam as antigas vestimentas desgastadas e de extremo desrespeito com a pátria. Não o paramos de utilizar é claro, porém, em momentos rememorativos - por mais que não concordasse que "A Colheita" se enquadrasse nesse termo - deveríamos estar arrumados com os novos.

E desta forma foi feito.

Às 10h00min estávamos enfileirados de acordo com nossa idade e sexo para iniciarmos mais uma jornada de descaso com os distritos. E sim, é esse meu pensamento em relação ao tratado firmado após os Dias Escuros.

Maggie, nossa nova mestre cerimonial dos Jogos Vorazes, precisou dar centenas de passos para atravessar o curto espaço que havia entre a porta do Edifício da Justiça até o microfone. Seu calçado se igualava as sapatilhas das bailarinas de nosso distrito, fazendo-a andar na ponta dos dedos. Sua roupa era feita da imitação da pelagem de urso polar pintada. Rosa. Do mais vibrante para o mais fraco, tudo era rosa. Nunca estive envolta em um vestido com tanto pelo, mas parecia apropriado para o inverno daquele ano.

\- Bem-vindos! – Ela tamborilou sobre o microfone. Sorriu ao constatar o barulho que seus dedos fizeram. – Bem-vindos, bem-vindos.

Sua boca fora cirurgicamente moldada para parecer um coração e sua fala ainda sentia o efeito. Me perguntava se algum dia ela voltaria a falar de forma limpa e coesa. As feições dos tributos, tanto femininos quanto masculinos, demonstravam que o embolar de suas palavras não fazia sentido para ninguém. A banca, onde se sentavam o prefeito, a primeira dama e os 7 vitoriosos vivos, estava perplexa.

\- Feliz Jogos Vorazes! – finalizou sua breve alocução.

O prefeito se levantou. Royce King I era alto, de meia idade, e começava a ficar grisalho e barrigudo, típico fenótipo dos homens de sua idade. Ele foi pacificador antes de ser prefeito, e pode ter certeza que os anos sentado atrás daquela mesa o detonaram. Sua voz, um pouco rouca, cortou o ar com uma forma quase robótica de explicar o motivo da criação dos jogos.

\- Guerra. – suspirou antes de prosseguir – O levante que trouxe para a nossa terra viúvas, órfãos e mortes de todas as formas dolorosas que se pode imaginar. Os 13 distritos se rebelaram contra o país que os alimentava, amava e protegia. Irmãos contra irmãos, até não sobrar nada. E então veio a paz, da luta difícil, de vitória lenta. As pessoas ressurgiram das cinzas e uma nova era começou. Mas a liberdade teve um preço. Quando os desertores foram derrotados, o tratado de traição foi criado. Nele, foi decretado que todos os anos os distritos de Panem ofereceriam como tributo um jovem e uma jovem para lutar até a morte por sua honra, coragem e sacrifício.

Sua voz ricocheteava nos meus ouvidos, mas, por algum motivo, eu não conseguia mais escutá-lo. Meus olhos se prenderam na esfera rotativa de cristal, lotada de pequenos papéis proporcionalmente dobrados. Não tinha mais ideia de quantas vezes meu nome se repetia naquela urna.

Por mas que houvesse mais milhares de nomes na mesma situação, eu ainda podia sentir o frio subindo por dentro de mim. Era uma sensação que queimava assim como pele no gelo. Um prelúdio natural do que ainda estava por vir.

A pigarreada de nossa cerimonialista me tirou dos devaneios. Ela murmurou algumas palavras que julguei ser "Que as chances estejam sempre ao seu favor!" e depois seguiu para o grande globo feminino.

\- Agora chegou a hora de selecionarmos nossos jovens corajosos que terão a honra de representar o Distrito 01 na 60ª Edição Anual dos Jogos Vorazes. Como sempre, primeiro as Damas. – informou o Prefeito antes de retornar ao seu lugar.

Uma longa pausa se fez. Maggie olhou para a ala feminina como se esperasse algum pronunciamento. O que não ocorreu. Balançou os ombros diversas vezes, e levantou ainda mais o queixo. Lentamente enfiou a mão na esfera. Retirou um pequeno papel, o girou entre os dedos quase o deixando cair. De volta à frente do microfone quebrou o detalhado lacre de cera dourada. Tentou dar um sorriso e falar o nome e sobrenome selecionado, mas sua boca não a auxiliou.

Após algumas tentativas, Emmett McCarty se levantou. O urso, como era conhecido, caminhou a longos passos até a minúscula Maggie. Tomou o papel de suas mãos e se inclinou sobre o microfone. Enquanto seus olhos vagavam entre a fileiras de tributos, ele puxou o ar se preparando para falar. Sem nenhum cumprimento ou brincadeira, o que era de se estranhar, ele proferiu o nome de forma seca.

\- Rosalie Hale.

Alguns procuravam o rosto da tal Rosalie no meio da multidão. Eu não era conhecida, mas ninguém teve dificuldades em me encontrar. Afinal, todos reconhecem um cadáver quando o veem.

Não conseguia me mover. Por mais que eu quisesse sair correndo dali e me esconder onde ninguém nunca me encontraria, eu não consegui. Um dos pacificadores praticamente me puxou para fora da multidão e me guiou, se é que posso chamar de guiar, até o palco. Minha visão estava turva e jurava que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Minha boca seca não conseguia emitir nem se quer um murmuro. Emmett estendeu para mim o pequeno papel onde estava escrito meu nome. Não consegui segurá-lo.

\- Não quer? – Ele disse com certo escárnio antes de apertá-lo em uma bolinha e sorrir.

Puxei meu braço da mão do pacificador e muitos outros apareceram no meu campo de visão. Estariam prontos para me abater, no mínimo nocautear, caso fosse preciso. Tentei me controlar e respirei o mais fundo que consegui. Meu braço queimava por debaixo das mangas da roupa que vestia. Estava claro para todos que não existia alguém para se importar com a minha morte, todos poderiam ver que eu era uma órfã.

\- Algum voluntário masculino? – perguntou enquanto encarava descaradamente Raoul, um brutamonte tão musculoso quanto ele, que se dedicava a treinar todos os dias. O Carreirista, dono de lisos cabelos negros, fingiu que não entendeu o olhar que lhe fora lançado. – Ótimo – ele sussurrou nervoso e seguiu até a esfera masculina. Puxou o papel que já estava em cima e abriu o seu lacre brutalmente. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que estava escrito.

Provavelmente a Capital estaria rindo da lastimável apresentação dos tributos do Distrito 01. Emmett abaixou a mão e encarou brevemente o prefeito. Ele poderia dispensar exprimir aquelas letras. A primeira dama espalmou a mão sobre a bancada e se posicionou de pé. Entre murmúrios de alívio e descrença, rostos começaram a se virar em busca do nome que não precisava ser dito.

\- Royce King II – ele informou com a voz pausada. Não deu as costas para a multidão, mas também não tirou os olhos da banca de vitoriosos.

Meu corpo se dirigiu a procura um cenho que não estivesse perplexo. A esposa do prefeito estava suspensa nos braços de alguém que não consegui identificar, ela estava em pânico. Royce I não sabia se a acolhia ou procurava o filho na multidão. Meu olhar se fixou no chão, onde, um pouco depois, surgiram um par de botas masculinas de primeira linha. Tinha certeza que ninguém mediria esforços para o trazer de volta, vivo.

No final das contas, este ano o Distrito 1 só teria um tributo. Por que eu, já estava morta.


End file.
